D'amour et de fierté
by kalid1983
Summary: <html><head></head>Petite réflexion sur la difficulté pour un Winchester d'exprimer ses sentiments :p Petit OS parti de l'idée que les derniers mots de Dean font écho à ceux de leur père *oui, j'ai énoooormément d'imagination*</html>


**D'amour et de fierté.**

"Je t'aime"... "Je tiens à toi"... Voilà bien quelque chose que l'on n'entendra jamais dans la bouche d'un Winchester. Mais croire qu'ils ne le pensent pas serait une erreur. Ils sont juste trop fiers pour le dire. Parce que ce serait montrer trop d'attendrissement. Parce qu'ils ont passé l'âge. Parce qu'ils sont des mecs, des vrais, et qu'affection rime souvent avec confusion. Parce que c'est une évidence, tout simplement. Mais parfois l'évidence ne suffit pas. Parfois l'évidence ne suffit plus, et il faut se montrer plus démonstratif sous peine de tout perdre...

Qu'importe ce qu'en ont dit les démons – et Dieu seul sait qu'ils se complaisent dans le mensonge –, John a toujours aimé ses enfants de manière égale. Il l'exprimait juste différemment. Simplement. Par des sacrifices... Il n'est nul besoin de rappeler jusqu'à quelles extrémités il est allé pour Dean. Mourir pour quelqu'un est une des plus belles preuves d'amour qui soit. Dommage que Dean ne l'ait pas vu ainsi – ou peut-être que si, mais à sa manière. Maladroitement. Quand son rôle de père et celui de sergent instructeur se confondaient... Quand le besoin de protéger se faisait plus fort, devenant presque destructeur. Quand la peur tenaillait ses entrailles, Sam s'imposait en victime idéale. Cette peur, mauvaise conseillère, irrationnelle, le poussa à commettre l'irréparable.

"Si tu passes cette porte, c'est pas la peine de revenir !"

Quelle preuve d'amour, hein ?! En tout cas, le témoin d'un malaise qui n'en finira plus jamais de hanter les relations père et fils. On ne peut blâmer Sam d'avoir cru après ça qu'il n'avait plus de famille et que si c'était le cas, elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Et pourtant... Dans une famille où amour et affection ne semblent pas avoir cours, il y a toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui vous fait douter...

"Tu crois qu'il pensait que t'étais pas à la hauteur ?"

"Etais ? Es ! Ça changera jamais !"

"Pourquoi tu dis ça ?"

"Parce que je ne voulais pas chasser à l'arc ou jouer au billard. Parce que je voulais faire des études et vivre ma vie, ce qui dans notre fichue famille passe pour une révolte. Dean, tous les pères de la terre réagissent avec fierté quand leur enfant réussit à décrocher une bourse. Et moi je me suis fait jeter de chez nous !"

"Sam... En fait tu ne l'as jamais déjà déçu. Jamais. Il avait peur."

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?"

"Il avait très peur de ce qui pouvait t'arriver loin de lui. Et plus tard, quand vous étiez fâchés, il faisait un détour par Stanford quand il en avait l'occasion. Il gardait un œil sur toi. Pour être sûr que tout allait bien."

Oui mais ce n'était que la parole de Dean. Il ne le traitait pas de menteur mais... peut-être cherchait-il à redorer l'image de leur père. Peut-être. Oui mais...

"Votre père a dit que vous étiez parti de la fac."

"Oui, c'est vrai, je... j'ai pris quelques jours de vacances."

"Vous savez, il était fier comme tout. Je vous le dis. En fait, il en parlait tout le temps."

"Ah oui ?"

Et devant l'évidence, c'est tout ce que Sam put articuler alors qu'au fond de lui il mourait d'envie de crier.

"Pourquoi il ne m'a jamais rien dit ?" _Pourquoi je n'ai jamais compris ?_

Parce qu'il était trop fier pour le voir et que son père était trop fier pour le lui dire. Parce que si Dean l'avait compris, Sam devait pouvoir arriver aux mêmes conclusions aussi. Parce qu'il n'y en avait nul besoin. Ça se voyait, non ? Sauf peut-être qui n'y avait jamais cru. Sauf peut-être pour quelqu'un qui découvrait comme pour la première fois son père.

"Je veux retrouver papa."

"Ouais moi aussi"

"Oui mais je voudrais lui présenter des excuses."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Pour tout ce que je lui ai dit, alors qu'il faisait tout pour nous aider."

"Rassure-toi, on le retrouvera et tu lui feras de belles excuses. Et au bout de cinq minutes, vous recommencerez à vous étrangler."

Parce que Sam et son père n'ont jamais su communiquer autrement qu'en s'engueulant.

Oui mais quand on sait que notre fin est proche, il est temps de faire amende honorable. On ne veut pas partir sur une note d'amertume, sur un sentiment d'inachevé. On ne veut plus se laisser dominer ni par la tristesse ni par la colère. Parce qu'il est des choix plus importants et qu'aimer c'est faire ces choix au bon moment.

Aimer nous force à ravaler notre fierté...

"On ne pourrait pas parler sans se disputer ? C'est quand même fou, la moitié du temps, je ne sais même plus pourquoi on se dispute. On est plus têtus que des mules. Ecoute Sam, je ne renie pas mes erreurs, mais j'ai toujours fait du mieux que j'ai pu. On va arrêter de se disputer, d'accord ?"

Aimer nous force aussi à l'avouer...

"Tu sais quand tu... tu étais tout gosse. J'étais parti pour chasser. Et un soir en rentrant chez nous, j'étais pas... j'étais pas très brillant. Tu t'es approché de moi, tu m'as posé la main sur l'épaule, tu m'as regardé bien droit dans les yeux et tu m'as dit d'un ton très sérieux... 'Tu verras tout s'arrangera !'... Dean, je suis désolé."

"Pourquoi ?"

"En réalité, je crois que c'était à moi de te rassurer et pas à toi comme tu l'as fait. Quand j'y repense... Je me suis appuyé très tôt sur toi, en t'obligeant à être un homme très vite. Tu as veillé sur Sam mais aussi sur moi. Tu as fait tout ça... sans jamais te plaindre une seule fois. Et je voulais que tu le saches... Je suis vraiment très fier de toi."

C'était peu et en même temps beaucoup. C'était la déclaration d'amour d'un père à ses fils. Plus fort encore qu'un "Je t'aime", parce que chez les Winchester ces mots sont tabous. Plus fort encore qu'un "Je t'aime", parce qu'un souffle peut le faire disparaître. Et parce que les Winchester connaissent la portée de ces mots, ils n'en ont que plus de force.

"Sam, attends ! Attends ! Il faut que je dise quelque chose..."

"Quoi ?"

"Je suis fier de nous."

Et aussi terribles que soient ces derniers mots, Sam sait ce qu'ils recèlent réellement. Un message d'adieu, mais un message d'amour. _Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Tout est oublié. Ne t'en veux pas. Je n'ai plus peur. Je suis libéré de ma destinée ; je te libère de la tienne. Tout va bien se passer, Sammy. J't'aime p'tit frère._


End file.
